Cissy, my angel
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa do love each other. Cissy is Lucius' angel. She is a true Malfoy. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: If only I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

"Is Draco safe?" Lucius, is he safe?" Narcissa screamed.

"I will ask Dumbledore to protect him; he will be safe at Hogwarts." Lucius replied.

Lucius looked down at his wife. She was pale, paler than usual. All the blood had drained from her face and her eyes were swimming with tears, but none fell. Instead she held her composure like a true Malfoy. Moments ago Lucius had defied the Dark Lord, left and not done his bidding. He knew the consequences. They would go for his only son and heir. He had to protect him for Narcissa's sake. She would die without her child and he couldn't take that. It would mean asking Dumbledore for help but he would sink that low for Draco and Cissy.

His wife held out a pale hand to him and he helped her up. She toppled back into his arms and he leant to kiss her. He never wanted to let go. Cissy was his angel his safety. It had always been like that, they were childhood sweethearts. He carried her to their bed and laid her on it. Her long blonde hair spread out to form a cushion and she closed her eyes. He kissed her hand and turned to leave.

"I love you Lucius." She whispered.

"I love you to Cissy, my angel and I will save our son."

He apparated and marched up to Hogwarts. It was evening, he'd have to go to the great hall and explain in front of all the teachers. He didn't want to but knew it was the only way. He stalked into the great hall, head held high and went straight to Dumbledore. He heard Draco call for him but walked on.

"I need your help. I have defied him and left. He will come for Draco-you know this. Protect my son. Please." Dumbledore nodded.

"Snape, never tell him." Snape looked pitifully at Lucius but nodded.

Then he went to his son.

"Draco, you are not to leave the castle. Do not travel alone. Do not open any letters that are not from us. We will explain, we'll come for you." Then he whispered so only Draco could hear, "Be a Malfoy, we love you." Then he left his expression returning to stony.

He was happier, his son was safe and he and Cissy could hide. Bella would still help her sister and Dumbledore could hide them. Nobody could touch the Malfoys. He apparated and walked towards the gates of Malfoy Manor. The snake engravings hissed but they recognised their master and opened. He was walking towards the front door when he heard Cissy scream. His angel was afraid. He ran past the portraits and stopped on the stairs.

"Lucius, Lucius I lo……." Then there was silence. He saw the green flash, heard the curse and the pop as somebody apparated. He burst into his room. The drapes were drawn and he couldn't see his angel. He pulled them away. Narcissa lay there, her chest wasn't moving and she was cold. She was gone. Lucius howled and collapsed onto the bed stroking her hair. He should have been there, should have known. He could have saved her. He began to sob and finally sleep took him, her body cradled in his arms.

That was how Snape, Dumbldore and Draco found him. His cheeks were still stained with tears. Draco woke him.

"Father, mother. Dumbledore is here."

Lucius awoke and forgot for a minute why he was crying. Then he saw his angel dead and cold in his arms. He sobbed harder.

"What is wrong father?"

Snape and Dumbledore entered and saw the cold, unfeeling and cruel Lucius Malfoy cradling the person whom he loved.

"I am sorry Lucius." Dumbledore said. Snape bowed his head.

Draco finally caught on; he screamed demanding to know why she had gone. Who had killed her? Lucius couldn't answer.

The funeral was quiet. Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Bellatrix and Andromedea attended. There were no family arguments. Everybody mourned the loss of Cissy, an angel, a sister, a mother and a friend. Eventually only Lucius and Malfoy stood at the grave. She was buried beneath lilies and the statue of an angel. Draco left but Lucius stayed. He bent down.

"Draco is safe my love. I am sorry. I should have known, I should have been there. You will have revenge my angel. My beautiful Cissy-I love you."

Lucius retired to his bed that night cold and alone. He dreamt of revenge and of a blonde angel who would always wait for him, his beautiful Cissy.


End file.
